Undertale Corrupted Justice
Paulgrobe |date = |website = Tumblr Discord |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Semi-Serious |setting = True Neutral |medium = Written Story |status = Active |creator = Paul Grote Beverborg |composer = MoonStriker, Droidy365, Pero |spriter = Droidy395, Vuristo, MoonStriker |writer = Paul Grote Beverborg}} Undertale Corrupted Justice, or just Corrupted Justice, is an AU where the main 8 characters are shifted due to an alteration of events in the past. Long before the main story, the Underground used to be at peace. Until one day, a human fell down. Not Chara, but a human with the Soul of . Asriel found him and took him to his parents, but there he recognized Asgore from a painting of the war, as the same monster who killed his grandfather. In the middle of the night, he killed him, and when Toriel tried to stop him, her too. However, Asriel silently witnessed his parents' death. A while after the tragic event, Undyne took the throne, due to Asriel being too young, not wanting to take the throne, and the fact he disappeared from the castle. After the murderer's execution, she demanded that the other 2 humans that fell in the meantime had to be killed too, and all humans that would fall after. However, Alphys disagreed with this, and went to the Ruins to protect humans. There she found Asriel, who was planning to commit suicide, and talked him out of it, convincing him to be a beacon of hope for monsterkind. Sans and Papyrus got appointed as the Royal Scientist and Captain of the Guard. Sans was afraid his brother would become the Guard's laughing stock, and did an experiment on him to make him more willing to kill when needed. However, this experiment soon turned out to have failed... Characters Undertale Characters Frisk Frisk is an orphan, they're the 8th fallen human and the second red-souled one in a row. Unlike in Undertale, Frisk is a talking protagonist. They quickly get angry and are not 100% pacifistic. Toriel/Flowey (Soulless Angel role) Flowey is mostly the same as in Undertale, but she's female and speaks like Toriel. As Omega Flowey, she is a bit stronger than UT Omega Flowey due to the corrupting powers of the JUSTICE soul. Toriel itself is similar to Asriel, and gets corrupted in this form as well after everyone is SAVED. Alphys (Caretaker role) Alphys is the caretaker of the Ruins. She enjoys watching anime and Asriel's shows with Chara, usually while eating ice cream. She is a bit nervous, but way less than UT Alphys, and has a slight friendship with Sans and Napstablook. She has a picture of Undyne in her room, and looks at it every evening. She is happier than UT Toriel due to Chara's company. Her lightning magic is much more powerful than in Undertale. Ruins Dummy Ruins Dummy has an anime-styled wig and goes Super Saiyan when Frisk makes him angry. Chara (Recluse role) Chara is the 7th fallen human, with the soul of Determination, and the only human that stayed in the Ruins. She likes to play with her knives and carve words and images in the walls. She is sarcastic and likes to toy around with Frisk while they're in the Ruins. In her time with Alphys, she started enjoying anime, and her liking of Mew Mew Kissie Cutie 2 is disliked a lot by Alphys. In the endings where Alphys becomes queen, she gets the function of royal advisor, and after True Pacifist Napstablook teaches her how to play guitar. Chara is female in this AU. She is also one of the characters who needs to be SAVED in the Toriel fight. Napstablook (Judge role) Napstablook is located in Snowdin, and the first person you meet there. Instead of capturing the human, as Mettaton and Papyrus tell him to do, he rather makes music. He is not as depressed as in UT due to Mettaton still being there (unless you kill him), but he is very annoyed due to his cousin dragging him into all his shenanigans and tries to help Frisk surviving them. He has 2 houses, Sans and Papyrus' old house in Snowdin and his original house in Waterfall, which he often visits. He applied for a sentry job to get away from Mettaton sometimes, but doesn't take any of Sans' jobs in Hotland. Mettaton (Ambitious role) Mettaton is located in Snowdin, together with Napstablook. Instead of wanting to become part of the Royal Guard, he wants to become the star of the Underground by capturing the human and record it, and to do so, he puts disco balls, speakers and tile puzzles all over Snowdin. He is not as powerful as UT MTT, and his box form is just very defensive instead of near indestructible. Instead of a scarf, he wears a pink cape. Canine Unit None of the Canine Unit's members are fought, for various reasons. Doge Doge was the guard captain between Undyne and Papyrus, and got killed by Justice during an attempt to capture him to bring him to Undyne for execution. Grillby Grillby's does not often get visited by Sans anymore. Instead, Papyrus goes to eat there when inspecting the Snowdin royal guard, and Sans only visits very occasionally. Monster Kid Monster Kid is now Papyrus "OFFICIAL HUMAN DEFEATING ASSISTANT FIRST CLASS!", he helps setting up traps and puzzles and looking for humans. Sometimes he tries all kinds of ridiculous ways to make him a bit cooler, but fails horribly. Papyrus (Captain of the Guard role) Papyrus is the captain of the Royal Guard. Due to the experiment Sans did on him, he starts to hear voices, resulting in talking to himself. The only non-guard monsters that talk to him often are Monster Kid and Napstablook, and Mad Dummy, who insults him every time he passes by. He believes Sans and Undyne have forgotten about him, which is untrue. His genocide fight is based on Disbelief Papyrus Annoying Dog Annoying Dog does not appear in Snowdin, but he still torments Papyrus in Waterfall. He has a dojo in the Ruins. Mad Dummy Mad Dummy now enjoys bullying Papyrus. She has a bone stuck inside of her, the result of Papyrus getting tired of it and never bothering to pull it out, with pulling it out and patching her being her sparing method. The Mew Mew doll she ends up possessing was found in the Ruins when visiting the Ruins Dummy instead of in the lab. Sans (Royal Scientist role) Sans is a lazy scientist, often quitting big experiments, like Asriel's human-eradication machine (which v2 of became Mettaton's body) and the DT experiments, out of laziness. He used to watch Papyrus on his monitor, but after he changed, he couldn't get himself to look at him anymore, and lies to himself his brother is alright. He is often seen inventing remote controlled machines, something he started to enjoy building. These machines take over his Hotland sentry post and hot dog stand. Unlike Alphys, he actually fights Frisk in genocide, using a remote controlled version of him. Asriel (Celebrity role) Asriel is almost literally the star of the Underground. After his parent's death, he got a hatred of humanity, enjoying Frisk's struggling in his shows. Outside of that, he always stays positive, and encourages others to do that too. Instead of wanting to leave the Underground with Frisks soul, he wants to give it to Undyne to break the Barrier and destroy humanity. He has no box or NEO form, as he is not a robot, and he is in his adult form due to him never dying and turning into Flowey. He also is one of the characters that need to be SAVED in the Toriel fight. Parsnik, Migospel and Moldessa This trio is hired by Asriel and serves as a miniboss in Hotland. Muffet Muffet has insomnia due to the constant flashing lights in Hotland. Asriel attempts to hire her, but she refuses due to her disliking him, and tries to take Frisk's soul for herself. Burgerpants He still isn't a fan of his job, but Asriel treats him better than MTT in UT. He sometimes appears in his shows, either as a small cameo or comic relief, but he's promised a mayor role as Asriel's sidekick in The Adventures of the Great Starman! when he finishes his acting lessons. He also has a Crossbones comic, given to him by Sans. It is unknown how Sans obtained it. Amalgamates The Amalgamates never were created, as Sans doesn't make the same mistakes as Alphys. 98-bot A robot made by Sans to help him with his job, which Asriel modified to be a human eradication machine. Serves as a miniboss in the STAR. Undyne (Monarch role) Undyne is the queen of the monsters. Originally she was very determined to kill the falling humans, but got unsure if it was the right thing when Integrity and especially Kindness became her victims, both being complete pacifists, Kindness even willingly giving up her SOUL. She filled the throne room with Echo Flowers instead of flowers to remind her of home, but they ended up echoing the last words of the fallen humans, which causes her to have even more regrets. Asgore (Fallen role) Asgore is the narrator, and his narration is more personal than Chara in UT, often stating his thoughts on what's going on. He appears on the end of Genocide, where he destroys the world because the Genocide made him believe humanity is rotten to the core and deserves to be destroyed. Added Characters Emboo The creator's self-insert, a purple ghost flame (the child of a fire elemental and a ghost) with a creepy face, haunting the forests of Snowdin. He loves spooky things. Koffin-K The TS!Underswap villain gets referenced in Mettaton's news segment. He has less power than his original counterpart. Papyrus' Voices Papyrus has 4 voices in his head: The Mean: This voice is similar to Classic Underfell Papyrus and very mean to Papyrus and gets mad every time he does something wrong. He also thinks Papyrus is too nice, and helping weak monsters is a pathetic waste of time. In the Exiled Queen ending, he takes over Papyrus' mind almost completely. The Classic: Papyrus' old self. Very optimistic and kind. He gets scared when Papyrus gets angry, and when he tries to kill Frisk. Believes everyone can be good but dies off when Papyrus turns into Disbelief Papyrus. The Cool Dude: Appeared when Monster Kid started following him. Wants Papyrus to be cooler than he is already. Sans: Sans' voice also haunts through his mind. It acts like he doesn't care about Papyrus anymore, which results him into thinking the actual Sans has forgotten him. Also makes Puns occasionally. Sentrybot A robot made by Sans to guard the Hotland entrance. It has one fatal flaw however: it is as lazy as its creator. Hotdogbot A robot made by Sans to sell hotdogs. Extremely good at putting them on heads, due to the fact it can fly. Still doesn't go higher than 30 however. Remotebot A robot made by Sans to control the smaller Hotland robots due to a lack of arms. It is a massive control freak. S.A.N.S A robotic copy of Sans, purely made used to stop Frisk in genocide. He is way stronger than Sans, except for the fact he can't ignore invincibility frames or inflict Karma. Corrupted Justice Justice takes the role of the antagonist of the backstory. His preferred weapon is a bow and arrow. He died at the age of 25 during a public execution for the murders of Asgore, Toriel and Doge. His name is unknown. Echo Flower: Justice is served. And whatever you do, you can't change it. Roy (Bravery) The second human to fall down, and the brother of Lisa. Usually peaceful, but never hesitated to fight when in danger. Before Undyne started the anti-human policy and ordered his soul, he and his sister lived in Snowdin. He died on the age of 18. Echo Flower: I see how it is... I won't give up without a fight, to save me and my sister! Lily (Perseverance) The third human to fall down, and the sister of Roy. Fell down a few hours after his brother when looking for him. She was pretty shy, but managed to make a few friends among the monsters, before Undyne started the Anti-human policy and executed them. She died at the age of 15. Echo Flower: I-i can withstand this... C-can i?... Thomas (Patience) The 4th human to fall down. Stayed with Alphys for a long time, but eventually went to Snowdin where the Canine Unit captured him and brought him to Undyne. He died at the age of 10. Echo Flower: I can't win. If I just wait, it'll be over quickly. Luna (Integrity) The 5th human to fall down. After falling down, she escaped capture for a while, helping out the more peaceful monsters. When she tried to reason with Undyne, she quickly got killed though. She died at the age of 17. Echo Flower: I won't fight you. No one deserves to die... Jade (Kindness) The girl who fell down before Chara. When hearing the tale of Monsterkind, she willingly let herself get captured for their freedom. She died at the age of 16. Echo Flower: Take my soul. Your kind deserves freedom. Locations Undertale Locations Ruins The Ruins have many Japanese influences, and on the walls of the later areas are many knife marks from Chara. The puzzles are also different and more complicated, including some of Hotland's. The room with the 4 Froggits is a little shopping street, and Alphys' home is filled with anime posters and DVDs with anime on it, instead of books about snails. Snowdin Snowdin is filled with disco lights, music boxes, and tile puzzles, to the annoyance of its inhabitants, who are getting a lack of sleep. The poorly made gates are replaced by orange lasers, and a sign saying not to keep moving through them, written in a way that makes it obvious you have to do the opposite. The hidden room in Napstablook's and Mettaton's house now contains a music studio where some tracks from the Original Undertale are hidden. Waterfall Waterfall contains much more puzzles and traps, and some poorly made gates from Papyrus' early days as the captain of the Royal Guard. Undyne's house is replaced by a Papyrus skull shaped building. Hotland/CORE Hotland and the CORE (which is now renamed STAR) have many billboards containing stars, rainbows, and flashy lights, in an attempt of Asriel to bring more positivity there, but it mainly gives the inhabitants sleep problems. Remote controlled machines also are scattered throughout the areas, making life a bit easier but also creating new puzzles. Mettaton Resort is now Asriel Resort and has an Asriel statue with even more flashing lights instead of a Mettaton shaped fountain, and STAR's layout is very different to Undertale's CORE. True Lab The True Lab is very different, and much less of it is explorable. One room here is the original hidden room that is located below Sans' house in Undertale. New Home The city itself is filled with statues of the Dreemurrs, the castle is much more of a castle, and the throne room now contains Echo Flowers. A small puzzle located nearby the castle opens its gate, which is made out of spears. Miscellaneous * Mettaton has a "fabled Colored Attack", wich works similair the joycon mode except it's orange and light blue and allows to go trough attacks of the same color no matter the movement. * The items related to the humans change, with the exception of Bravery's and Patience's. * The fallen human order is: Justice, Bravery, Perseverance, Patience, Integrity, Kindness, Determination (Chara), Determination (Frisk). Of the first 6, each one gets more innocent than the previous. * There now 8 characters that need to be SAVED in Toriel's fight, due to Chara's and Asriel's inclusion. * Face Steaks are replaced by Star-shaped cookies (Star Cookies). Neutral ending changes * When Alphys becomes queen, Chara joins her as their royal advisor. She also talks to Frisk in the flawed pacifist endings. * In the ending where Alphys is overthrown by Papyrus, who's lead by the mean voice in his head, Chara gets executed as the first of the new group of 7 human souls, putting Alphys in a state of depression and end up with her committing suicide. Sans believes his experiment on Papyrus was a mistake since he's nothing like his brother anymore, leading to his dissapearance. * In the ending where Alphys is overthrown and Papyrus is killed, Chara gets accidentally killed in the chaos, and Sans ends up storing her soul at a place it's safe from harm. * The ending where Mettaton becomes king is similar to UT's Mettaton ending, except Napstablook becomes his agent, as well as his assistant for his shows. * Mettaton's role in the other neutral endings changes as well from Papyrus'. * Papyrus has a less big hatred towards Frisk and humanity than Undertale Undyne in his endings where Alphys is killed, and simply continues Undyne's plan since it is what he believes was what she would want him to do. * Sans only disappears in the ending where Papyrus overthrows Alphys. In the others he keeps doing his job like he used to. * Asriel's ending is actually more similar to Undertale's queen Undyne ending. * Rather than Annoying Dog, Emboo becomes king in the neutral ending where only the killable main characters die. Sub AUs Inverted Justice This sub AU explores the question of what'd happen if the Toriel fight ended in the same way as Pre-IF's Asriel fight. The main difference is 8 lost souls swap instead of 6. Alphys was crowned queen but didn't start the anti-human policy until the monsters started rebelling against her, angering Undyne, who went to the Ruins to kill humans. Instead of telling him to become a beacon of hope, she kept Asriel in the Ruins to train as a human fighter. Sans became Royal Guard Captain to protect his brother, who became the Royal Scientist instead. He told Napstablook the little ghost had potential and gave him a position in the guard, and ignored MTT, who became determined to show the world he is the best of the 2. Chara made it past all of the guards, and with Papyrus' help disguises herself as an edgy robotic superstar, using the show name The CORE Killer. This sub AU is the only one with an actual story planned as of now. Fallen Justice This sub AU is the Underfell version of Corrupted Justice. After Justice Fell down, Toriel and Asgore decided to frame him for a murder attempt to justify an anti-human policy and eventual all-out war. However, Justice killed them in self-defense and fled. Asriel knew about the plan, and decided to silence everyone who came too close to finding out about it. Undyne eventually officially made him head of the Truth Control Unit (TCU). Corrupted Swap This sub AU is the Underswap version of Corrupted Justice. Papyrus is a lazy sientist who often smokes, while Sans is the enthusiastic Royal Guard captain, with one of his head's voices being as lazy as his classic counterpart. Meanwhile Napstaton is an overambitious wannabe radio star doing everything to become famous. Turnedtables: Corrupted Kindness The Turnedtables version of Corrupted Justice. Aside from CJ's character switches, Shane (Justice) and Kibo (Kindness) swap places. The fallen humans here are the ones from Turnedtables. Unlike the other sub-AUs, this one belongs to Ninadroid. Preboot differences Since the AU has been rebooted twice, much changed since the beginning of the AU. A list of things that have heavily changed since the first reboot, most for the better: * Characters could inflict both the soul colors used in their Undertale battles and those of the characters they replace. * Chara had her design from Undertale with no changes. * Alphys wore robes like Toriel. * Chara was less hostile and more so toying around with Frisk. * Napstablook had a Genocide battle, and a glowing eye like Sans. At least he didn't have a jacket. * Napstablook had his design from Undertale with no changes. * Napstablook was not involved with the guard. * Mettaton was terrible at cooking. * Papyrus had one more voice in his head. * Undyne gave Papyrus the guard position for him to stop begging for it. * Monster Kid wasn't Papyrus' helper. * Sans did create the Amalgamates. * The Asriel ending required Mettaton to be dead. * Migospel, Parsnik, Moldessa, Doge, 98-bot, Emboo and Koffin-K were not present/mentioned in the story (Emboo wasn't even created yet). * Areas were much less changed from the originals. * CORE was still named CORE. * The Underfell version was much different. Some things also changed when the AU was rebooted from a comic to a written story, mainly in the Ruins: * Frisk was a silent protagonist. * Asgore did not have dialogue outside of his narration. * Flowey had much less lines. * Alphys' and Chara's first encounters went much differently. * Battles played out much more like in Undertale. Story Main Story |-| Ruins = * Some Awkward Encounters * Over 9000 Emberassing Moments * Talks and Calls * Sudden Hostility * I'M NOT HUMAN! * Meeting local residents * The Nerd Lair * Convince Me * Another Attempt * Once Upon a Time |-| Snowdin = * A Spooky Friend, a Robotic Foe * Smile! You're on TV! |-| Waterfall = * DYNAMIC DUO, COMING AT YOU-O! |-| Hotland/CORE = * Your Worst Enemy |-| New Home = * Echoes of the Past * The Spear of Justice * OMEGA * An Ending |-| After Undyne = Side Stories |-| Post-Pacifist = * How Undyne yeeted out the police * Sans' ketchup problem |-| The Neutral Endings = * An Ending (Queen Alphys) * TAKE CONTROL! (Overthrown Queen/King Papyrus) * Dethroned (Overthrown Queen) * Erasing History (King Mettaton) * Emptied (Near-Genocide) * Her Wish (King Papyrus) * Reign of the Spook (King Emboo) |-| Genocide = * A Desire for LOVE * The Show Mustn't Go On * Disbelief * The Fall of a Star * The True Hero |-| Extras = * TBA Gallery CJ Flowey.png|Made by Vuristo CJAlphys.png|Made by MoonStriker CJNapstablook.png|Made by MoonStriker CJ - Mettaton.png|Made by Vuristo, originally made for Changing the Story Logo2-1.png|Made by Droidy365 Trivia * There is no swap allowed where Chara and Asriel swap like in Storyswap, since it would not make sense with Chara's story in this timeline, and since the universe started as regular Undertale. The only exception is Inverted Justice, because that's something entirely different. * This AU shares a lot of roles with an AU called Shiftedtale, and has the same mayor role as a the first iteration of an AU of one of the author's friends, Changing the Story. * The Ruins arc contains many references to anime and movies that exist in real life, most notably Pokemon. * Chara's reboot design is based on that of Roxie, the poison type gym leader from Pokemon Black and White 2. The fact Napstablook teaches her how to play guitar after True Pacifist also is a reference to this, as said character leads a rockband. * Luna and Jade are named after the protagonists of the Underswap take Integrity and TheEccentric1851's take on Undertale Green. * The chapter name DYNAMIC DUO, COMING AT YOU-O! comes from Juno Songs' Popple & Rookie lyrics video. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Semi-Serious Category:True Neutral Category:Written story